Cyrus Finch
Cyrus "CyFi" Finch is an umber boy Lev met after being separated from Risa and Connor. History CyFi was a storked child, left on the doorstep and taken in by two men who were ready to have a family anyway and were pleased to take him in. Eventually, the couple "mmarried" (saying that since it was illegal for men to marry then, they mmarried with the extra m''). He had an IQ of 155, but went down a few points to 130 after the operation on his right temporal lobe. Once, when he was on a hike, he got hit by a Mercedes which damaged his right temporal lobe. His brain tissue was replaced with an Unwind's, later revealed to be Tyler Walker. In other cases, patients will be given brain bits, but CyFi's dads chose to pay off the surgeon so he could get an entire temporal lobe from a single Unwind because they believed that it works better, not knowing its effects. At one point, CyFi began receiving some of the Unwind's habits and his compulsive disorder (particularly of stealing shiny things) and this Unwind began overwhelming him with thoughts, feelings and urges, the Unwind apparently not fully realizing that he has been Unwound yet. CyFi sometimes even sees flashes of the Unwind's reflection in the mirror. CyFi began to believe that, because his entire right lobe belonged to this Unwind, he was only seven-eighth Cyrus, and was one-eighth the Unwind, hence the name he makes up for 'them', CyTi. He ran away from his family, not wanting to make his dads guilty, with Joplin as his destination, feeling that the Unwind 'needs' to get there. ''Unwind After finding Lev eating leftovers in the food courts of malls, he takes Lev with him, teaching him 'better ways' to get what they need. work in progress ''UnSouled'' Since parting ways with Lev, Cyrus has been campaigning against unwinding, particularly helping the campaign to push Cap-17, the law that lowered the unwinding age limit. He also established the Tyler Walker Foundation, an organization formed to help recipients of unwound parts learn to deal with their received body part. Other than that, through the help of his dads, they were able to gather several of the recipients of Tyler's unwound body parts and were able to convince some to live with them, in a somehow united state, in a compound in Omaha, Nebraska. Caught in a parts pirates trap, Risa called the foundation's number she recalled from their advertisement and was soon rescued by CyFi's fathers. He looked after and entertained her for a week while she healed, until she decided it was time to leave. During her stay, CyFi constantly asked and talked about Lev, and even asked Risa to pass on a message when they reunite. UnDivided Near the end of the book, CyFi and his dads organize the "divisional matrimony" of Una Jacali and the unwound Wil Tashi'ne. At the wedding, CyFi reunites with Lev and Risa. Later, Connor and Risa stay the night at CyFi's house, until the next morning, when they are taken into protective custody by the federal government. Personality Cyrus speaks in a fake 'Old World Umber patois', using the words 'foo' and such. When Lev points how he speaks wrong on purpose, CyFi defends it as classic, saying it's contagious and dominant. He says he does this because he respects his ancestors and all they went through so they could be here. Later, though, he admits that he can speak normally and merely chooses not to, saying that if you do something because you want to, you're an artist, but if you do it because it's the best you can do, then you're just a chump. This is later shown when he is taken over by Tyler. CyFi also loves talking about himself and all his glories. Because of his high IQ score, he believes everything he says is right and full of wisdom. de:Cyrus Finch Category:Characters Category:Male characters‏ Category:Unwind characters Category:UnSouled characters Category:Umber